


You Can't Make an Omelet Without Eggs

by puppylove7



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppylove7/pseuds/puppylove7
Summary: Of all times, there are no eggs in the house and a pregnant Lucy is in a rage over having no eggs and a desperate desire for an omelet. Poor Natsu has to get his hands on some eggs or feel Lucy's wrath.





	You Can't Make an Omelet Without Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally just supposed to be a short scene for a writing prompt, but I turned it into a one shot that is supposed to be comical. Also I would like to note that although Juvia isn't actually in the story herself, it was mentioned by Gray that they are indeed together.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Fairy Tail or its characters.  
“Natsu?” Lucy calls out to her husband and father of her unborn child.  
Natsu looked over at woman sitting right next to him on the couch. She looked as if she was glowing in the radiant sunlight that was filtering through the window. She was seriously the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. He felt like the luckiest man in the world to have her.  
He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard her call out to him again.  
“Natsu? Did you hear me?” Lucy asked again with slight irritation in her voice.  
Not wanting to anger is wife, Natsu instantly acknowledges her.  
“What is it Lucy?”  
“Can you do me a favor?” Lucy asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.  
Natsu heard that voice and instantly knew that he was in trouble if he didn’t oblige to her command. He knows that from experience because last time he didn’t do as he asked, she kicked his ass. As happy as he was to soon be a father, he regrets it at the same time. Lucy had always been scary when she got mad, but now that she is with child, she is much worse. Fearing for his life, he instantly responds back.  
“Anything you need, I will get it for you.” Natsu had said not knowing that he would soon regret saying it.  
“Good, please be a dear and make me an omelet. I’m hungry and seriously craving one.”  
Natsu was relieved that that was all she wanted from him. Making an omelet shouldn’t be too much of an issue. How much trouble could that be anyway? None as long as you have kitchen that is stocked with a stove, pans, whisks, and the most important thing needed, eggs.  
As Natsu entered the kitchen, he automatically went to where they kept the pans and grabbed a pan. He then moved to grab a whisk and put them both on the stove. He then moved to the refrigerator and instantly broke into a cold sweat. The worst possible thing that could happen at the moment has just become a reality and that would be not having the eggs to make an omelet. He can already feel the fear creeping through his entire body as he imagines the scene that is about to occur in his head. Letting out a shutter, he prepares himself for what is to come when he has to tell his wife the bad news.  
Reflexes took control and Natsu let out a fearful gulp as he thought carefully before speaking.

“Lucy my dear, there is a bit of a problem.”  
“What is the problem Natsu?” Lucy asked with a slight hint of irritation in her voice.  
“You aren’t going to like this, but we have no eggs. I can’t make you an omelet.”  
Natsu instantly regretted having to tell her that as he saw his life flash before his eyes. Wedged in the wall just beside his head was a pair of scissors that was just thrown at him from across the house. As Natsu opened his eyes, what he saw made him fear for his life even more than he already did. There sitting on the couch was Lucy with a murderous look on her face. If looks could kill a person, then Natsu would have been killed at least one hundred times with just that look alone. That aura that she was putting off didn’t make matters any better. That aura felt as if it would cut him into pieces.  
“What did you just say? I want an omelet and I want it this instant.” Lucy screeched as her hand started reaching for the next closest object that she could throw at her husband.  
“Look, I can’t make one if we have no eggs. You are asking for something impossible.” Natsu tried explaining to Lucy, but that only made things worse. He was digging his own grave with trying to rationalize with his wife who wasn’t thinking rationally at the moment.  
“Then go get some eggs, I don’t care how or where you obtain them, just go get them now.” Lucy yelled at poor Natsu as she sent a book sailing straight for his face.  
“Alright, I going to go get some eggs. I will be back as soon as possible.” Natsu said as he dodged all of the projectile objects that were now being flung across the house.  
As soon as Natsu was outside of his house that he shared with Lucy, he let out a sigh of relief as he spoke out loud to himself.  
“That was close. Lucy is going to be the death of me one of these days with her rage filled tantrums that are caused due to her pregnancy cravings.”  
“Having problems in paradise again Natsu?”  
Not expecting anybody to respond to that, let alone hear it, Natsu was startled by the question that was directed at him.  
“Is it really that obvious Grey?” Natsu asked as he was walking past the guy to get to the market before it closed for the day. He didn’t have a lot of time left and he needed those eggs if he wanted to live through the night.  
Keeping up with the pink haired mage’s pace, Grey answered back.  
“Well, of course. You never look this fearful unless Lucy is involved. So, what was it this time?”  
“She wants an omelet, but we are out of eggs, so now I have to rush to the market to get some before it closes. What brings you out here? You look like you are having problems of your own.”  
“Juvia just tried killing me over the fact that we have no more ice cream.”  
Natsu let out a snicker as both guys rushed over the market in hopes of getting the items that their pregnant wives wanted before it closed.  
“Pregnant women turn into total monsters when they are denied what they want, don’t they?”  
“Indeed, they do.” Grey said as the two approach their destination.  
Their worst fears come to life for just as they approach the doors of the market, they are turned away by the owner.  
“I’m sorry boys, but we are closing up shop for the night. You will have to go somewhere else.” The owner said as she closed the doors and flipped her sign to closed.  
“This is just great. What are we going to do now? We are both dead if we don’t get what we were sent out to get before we return home.” Natsu began to panic as pictures of how Lucy was going to kill him rolled through his head like a very poorly edited movie.  
After seeing his friend at times, but others rival freaking out, Grey tries to think of something that could get them both out of their predicament, and then it hit him. The solution to their problem was so simple that he was surprised that they didn’t think of it before.  
“Natsu, calm down. We can still get what we need. We just need to pay the guild a visit. I’m sure that they have some eggs and ice cream there that we could take home with us.”  
“Hey, that is a good idea. Why didn’t we think of that sooner?”  
“I don’t know, but that doesn’t matter. Let’s get moving before we return home and get murdered before we can even prepare anything for them.”  
With that said, the two run at lightning speed to the guild with hopes that they would be able to help them out of the pickle that they were currently in.  
As they burst in through the doors of the guild, everybody stopped what they were doing and looked up at the fathers to be. Both of them looked like they had seen hell and lived to tell the tale. Not wasting any time the two ran straight to Mirajane who was at the bar like she typically was.  
“Mirajane, please tell me that you have some eggs that I can take home.” Natsu asked the startled lady in a frantic voice.  
Grey wasn’t fairing much better than Natsu, but managed to ask for his needs in a calmer tone.  
“Also, please tell me that there is an extra tub of ice cream around here I can take home.”  
Much to their relief, Mirajane had given them an answer that was music to their ears.  
“Well, of course we have both eggs and ice cream. Let me guess, Lucy and Juvia tried to kill you two again, didn’t they?”  
“What do you think?” Both asked in unison.  
Mirajane let out a chuckle before responding to the two men.  
“Give me a minute and I will retrieve your eggs and ice cream. Although why didn’t you just make things less embarrassing for yourselves and just go to the market?” Mirajane asked as she left the counter.  
“We tried, but we didn’t make it in time. The place was closing right as we made it there.” Natsu called out to her.  
“You two have the worst luck, don’t you? That is why I don’t even bother with women.” Freed mentioned as he appeared out of what seemed like nowhere.  
Before either of the two could say anything in response to that statement, Mirajane had returned with what she had gone to get.  
“Here are the eggs and the ice cream.” Mirajane said as she placed said items on the counter.  
“Thank you Mirajane. We would stay and chat, but unfortunately we have no time for that.” Both Natsu and Grey said as they grabbed said items and darted back to the door.  
“Good luck you two.” Mirajane said she watched the leave in a rush.  
When Natsu returned home, he was instantly greeted with a still very irritated Lucy.  
“What took you so long? I need that omelet.”  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t make it to the market in time, so I had to run to the guild to get your eggs. But I got them and that is all that matters.”  
“I don’t care how or where you got them, just make my damn omelet.” Lucy said as she continued fuming on the couch.  
Natsu didn’t waste any time in doing what he was told. He knew what would happen if he didn’t do just that. Within minutes, Natsu had successfully made the omelet that his wife desired.  
Just as he was about to deliver said omelet to her, what she said next made Natsu dread his life even more than he already did.  
“You know what, I don’t want an omelet anymore. I really want fresh garden salad now.”  
Poor Natsu could tell that he was going to be in for one hell of a long, night filled with pain and despair and things weren’t going to get any better any time soon.


End file.
